


【岱.】[GGAD/pwp]职业病(下)

by FantasiaDai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaDai/pseuds/FantasiaDai
Summary: ＃失足著名记者盖x成人杂志金牌性冷淡作者邓。＃＃作者是变态，没节操没三观＃＃假的SM车，请系好安全带＃I'm lost on Mulholland Drive





	【岱.】[GGAD/pwp]职业病(下)

“大圣人阿不思开荤了？了不起！”麦格切开面前的华夫饼，看着邓布利多脖子上的吻痕偷笑。“这也太明显了，你风纪扣系的那么严实都挡不住。”  
“被狗咬了一口！”邓布利多咬牙切齿，把盘子里的草莓味儿冰淇淋球拨到一边。  
“是谁啊。我认识吗？”  
“格林德沃。”邓布利多面无表情，麦格手上叉子掉落在地的声音清脆无比。  
“你们和好了？”  
“没有，酒后乱性而已。”  
“骗人。”麦格钻到桌子下边把叉子捡起来，“科学研究表明，过度饮酒会导致男性性功能暂时性丧失。”  
邓布利多惊愕的抬起头，突然想起来格林德沃说的他那晚喝到断片，和那个姑娘什么都没发生。  
他顿觉如释重负，对麦格投去感激的目光。  
“……你就当是我没忍住好吧？”邓布利多语气轻快。  
“他强迫你了吗？”  
“强迫？没有，我自愿的。”  
“你不会真的要跟他和好吧？那个小肚鸡肠的德国佬你能忍吗？”  
“事情进展的是有点儿突兀……但暂时——我说暂时。我还不想跟他和好。”  
“所以说你有和好的想法，只是还没决定下来。”  
“某种程度上……你可以这么理解。”  
“……天哪。”麦格惊呼，“醒醒阿不思，你忘了他因为什么跟你分手的了吗？”  
“可是这么多年来，只有跟他做爱我才有反应……我想可能是因为我还爱他。”  
“也可能是他技术好。”麦格举起叉子补充。  
“不。”邓布利多矢口否认，“我自己的身体，我还是明白的。”  
“阿不思！你原来在这儿，让我好找。”咖啡厅门口的铃铛惨烈的碰撞，发出凄厉叫声。格林德沃风风火火的跑进来，捧起邓布利多的脸就是一个深吻，全然不管邓布利多对面坐着的人。麦格捂着眼睛，一时不知道该做点儿什么。  
“你俩到底和没和好？”麦格插着腰质问，邓布利多扶着额头说不出话，格林德沃的目光热切，邓布利多惭愧至极。  
“和好了。/没和好。”两个人异口异声，然后面面相觑。  
“我走了，你们慢聊。”麦格挤出一个假笑，收拾收拾手提包，赶紧逃了——大早上的她可受不住这个刺激。  
“米勒娃！！”邓布利多伸出手要挽留即将远去的剪辑师，然而对方毫不善良的向他挥手拜拜，推开玻璃门扬长而去。  
“编辑部不允许员工谈恋爱吗？”  
“没有啊，怎么？”  
“那你为什么要否认我们和好了？”  
“我可没同意。”邓布利多搅和着化掉的冰淇淋，“没到时候，我不同意。”  
“如果我们不是恋人关系，你怎么会和我做爱？”  
“我说过了，我在找灵感。”  
“那你找到了吗？”  
“还差点儿……”提到工作，邓布利多唉声叹气，“我被主编退稿了，他说我这次写的质量和之前根本不能比……他还说我要是在三天之内写不出成稿，就要扣我奖金……”  
“我还可以帮你。”格林德沃眯着眼睛。  
“算了。”邓布利多拉下脸，指着自己脖子上的吻痕，“让你不知道适可而止。”  
“你要是不骗我说你有男朋友，我也不会这么做。”  
“因为只有这么对你你才会老实点儿。”邓布利多饶着胳膊，“我太了解你了。”  
“这不公平！”  
“这很公平。”邓布利多说得不疾不徐，用勺子敲了敲杯沿儿增加气势，“不过……”  
“不过什么？”  
“你要是愿意玩儿些其他东西，我觉得倒是可以。”  
“随时奉陪。”格林德沃笑着眨眨眼睛，“你家还是我家？”  
邓布利多皮笑肉不笑，从兜里掏出一串儿钥匙，摘下来一个银色的扔了过去，“我搬家了，M大道的H小区，晚上九点过来。”  
“一言为定。”  
不知道什么在等着他的格林德沃心情舒爽，邓布利多朝他翻个白眼儿，快步走出咖啡厅，打上车去上班了。

晚上九点的时候，格林德沃准时拧开了邓布利多的家门，屋里一片漆黑，他摸黑打开了玄关的灯。  
“阿不思？”  
屋里无人应答，他进去找了一圈儿也没见个人影，给邓布利多打电话那边也不接。他想出门找，但又怕邓布利多回来不见他到场，接下来就又没有安宁日子可过了。  
一番思想斗争过后，他决定还是老老实实在屋里待着，坐在床上等邓布利多回来，结果等着等着竟然睡着了。他醒的时候是被一鞭子抽醒的，邓布利多站在床边居高临下，手里拿着一条皮鞭，身上的白衬衫绀领带灰西裤一丝不苟——除去腰间勒着个腰封。  
“你这是……”格林德沃喉结动了动，想要下床却发现左手被手铐铐在了床头，邓布利多俯下身子用皮鞭挑起他的下巴，语气暧昧，“你不是说随时奉陪吗？”  
“是是是，我这不是在这儿吗。”格林德沃奋力挣扎，但依旧挣脱不开手铐，“你刚才去哪了？”  
“准备东西，不然你以为这些小玩意儿都是哪来的？”邓布利多撇撇嘴，“老实点儿，除非你想让我再抽你。”  
“我倒是挺乐意的。”  
“你在向我提要求吗？”  
“你随意理解。”格林德沃费力的支起上半身，下一秒邓布利多一鞭子就抽了过来，这次落在了脸上，“你干什么！”  
“闭嘴！”邓布利多的眼神在他身上狠狠剜了一刀，“我让你动了吗？现在一切都要听我的，懂不懂。”  
格林德沃接不上话，只能闭嘴。邓布利多爬上床去，跨坐在他身上。格林德沃伸手去摸邓布利多的腰，结果被一鞭子抽了回去。  
“别碰我。”  
“腰封勒这么紧，你不难受吗？”  
“要的就是这种效果。”邓布利多坐直，仿佛是为了让格林德沃能够更清楚的看到他腰侧的曲线。  
格林德沃吹了声口哨，邓布利多满意的弯起嘴角，低下头扯掉格林德沃的裤子。  
“不需要我帮你做些前戏之类的吗……你这样……”  
“不用。”邓布利多深吸一口气，扶着格林德沃的勃起的阴茎慢慢坐下去，完全深入之后，两人同时舒了口气。  
“你每次都是有备而来。”格林德沃能清楚的感受到他们之间顺滑的接触，邓布利多咬紧下唇，小心翼翼的摇晃着绑了腰封的腰肢。  
“要不是非要写那些东西，你以为你有什么特权吗？”  
“我可没有。”格林德沃语气轻快，他的位置能无比清晰的看到他们两个交合的地方，“我挺好奇的。我不在的时候你怎么满足自己？”  
“我禁欲了四年。”邓布利多感到膝盖处的酸胀，干脆趴在格林德沃的胸口恢复力气。  
“一次也没有？”  
“你指什么？”  
“自慰。”  
“……那倒还是，有那么一两次。”邓布利多不好意思的挠挠鬓角。  
“想的是我吗？”  
“想你做什么？”邓布利多咬了一口格林德沃的脖子，“现在的小玩具一个比一个做的好，比你强多了。”  
“是吗？”格林德沃左手猛的一拉，手铐应声落地，邓布利多懵了一下，颤抖着发问，“你怎么弄开的？”  
“下次不要把钥匙这么重要的东西就放在兜里，亲爱的。”格林德沃右手捏着一个银色的小钥匙，得意洋洋。  
邓布利多还来不及生气，下一秒就被掀翻在床上，双手被手铐固定在背后，脸砸在床垫上。  
“我想玩具可不知道你喜欢什么，但是我知道……你不是最喜欢推车式了吗？嗯？”格林德把凑到他耳边，“Face down, ass up.”  
“够了！！！放开我！！！”邓布利多把脸埋进床单。  
“我看你挺喜欢的。这些东西不还是你自己准备的吗？”格林德沃拍拍铐住邓布利多的手铐，捡起掉在地上的鞭子抽他的大腿和屁股，那上面立刻浮起清晰无比的红痕。邓布利多简直快要哭出来，虽然那东西不会对他造成伤害，但抽那一下还真的挺疼的。  
“放开我！！”  
“你知道那不可能。”格林德沃掐着他的腰顶进去，邓布利多觉得自己的小腹被顶起一块儿，但又被勒紧的束腰压了下去。腹部的压迫让快感来的更猛烈，邓布利多一阵耳鸣，张着嘴已经叫不出声音来。格林德沃不合时宜的用力打他的屁股，邓布利多明白这是男友给他的信号，要他换个姿势。  
“能不能……不这样……”邓布利多小声反抗，但只是螳臂当车，一点儿不影响格林德沃把他的腿架起来。邓布利多用脚踝踢打他的后背，格林德沃不以为意，没给邓布利多时间反应就挺了进去。  
邓布利多从来没跟格林德沃说过自己为什么不喜欢传教士体位，因为他只要看着格林德沃认真操自己的表情，就会想发疯一样的迎合。邓布利多自己都觉得这个理由很扯淡，但谁又能拒绝在做爱时性感的不得了的爱人呢？  
“帮我把腰封解开……”  
“没事儿，戴着吧。”格林德沃低下头亲吻邓布利多的嘴唇，堵住细碎的呻吟，“你只有这个时候才像个成人杂志的小说作者。”  
“彼此彼此，主编助理。”邓布利多说不出更多的话，被铐住的双手让他无法抓紧床单，只能挺起胸膛，扬起脖子。格林德沃十分了解这是邓布利多高潮前的表现，加重了身下的力道。邓布利多胸膛剧烈起伏，每次格林德沃把他操射的时候他都有一种恍惚感，就像是重新活过来一次。  
“我们和好吧，阿不思。”格林德沃把他抱起来，解开那双银色的手铐，抚摸他的肩膀，“不然总要我用这种方式取悦你，我也吃不消。”  
邓布利多伸出舌头舔他的嘴唇，换来对方一个热情的深吻，一吻结束后，格林德沃看着恋人湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛，刚被吻过娇艳欲滴的唇瓣上下轻轻一碰，对他说，“滚！”

邓布利多的新作一出，立刻收到铺天盖地的追捧，销量也提了不少。读者反馈中提过整本杂志中最好的栏目就是邓布利多主笔的小说，主编开心的不得了，立刻给邓布利多加了奖金。  
“你是不是该谢谢我？”格林德沃把消费小票递给门卫——这是他们和好以来的第一次约会。  
“谢你什么？”邓布利多和安全带斗智斗勇，“给我留了一身的痕迹，半个月都没消下去吗？”  
“我可帮你拿到了奖金。”  
“……好吧，算你一点功劳。”  
“那你打算怎么奖励我？”格林德沃转头问他，邓布利多笑着亲他的脸颊，“这样行吗？”  
格林德沃没马上回答他，他们的新公寓离这里也就十分钟的路程，等到格林德沃把车开到地下车库一个十分偏僻的地方，并且在前挡风玻璃上竖起遮光板，邓布利多才意识过来不太对劲。  
“你要……”话还没说完，格林德沃就把他的座椅靠背放倒，由于惯性，他的头撞在头枕上，弄得邓布利多一阵头晕目眩，下一秒格林德沃就压了上来，带着不怀好意的笑容。  
“你觉得一个吻就够了吗，亲爱的？”

——————END——————


End file.
